Unconventional currency systems, such as virtual currency, cryptocurrency, and other peer-to-peer payment systems, enable higher anonymity of financial transactions, more flexibility in types of financial transactions, and better protection of user privacy. However, these inherent properties of the currency systems also present challenges to the systems and services that attempt to protect the users of these currency systems from exploits and other fraudulent activities.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.